


The Wild Wolf Girl & Her Golden Lady

by lolathewriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolathewriter/pseuds/lolathewriter
Summary: A Lyanna Stark & Cersei Lannister drabble, in which the wild tomboy Lyanna Stark is hopelessly in love with the golden lady Cersei Lannister, and her attempts at courting her go awfully wrong. . . at first.





	The Wild Wolf Girl & Her Golden Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know before you read:  
> -Jaime and Cersei are not involved in an incestuous affair. They have a normal brother and sister relationship  
> -Lyanna Stark is not in love Rhaegar Targaryen whatsoever, or vise versa  
> -Cersei Lannister is bisexual and Lyanna Stark is a lesbian  
> -Lyanna Stark is seventeen and Cersei Lannister is eighteen  
> -This all occurs at the Tourney at Harrenhal in 281 AC

Lyanna 

“You look radiant, my lady,” Lyanna blurted to the daughter of the Lord of Casterly Rock.

“What?,” replied the blonde beauty, her green eyes shining with question.

_Seven hells, Lya what the hell was that?!_

“Ah, I meant, you look beautiful lady Cersei. You are beautiful,” Lyanna tried again, her eyes locked on Cersei’s green ones.

Cersei let out a short burst of laughter.

“I’ve heard that a thousand times before, wolf girl. I know I’m beautiful. You don’t need to tell me,” Cersei said with an easy smile as she slipped past her.

_Damn it. Of course she’s heard that before._

“Wait,” Lyanna caught her arm.

Cersei turned to look at her as if she was mad for touching her.

“What is it?,” Cersei said impatiently.

_Maybe I can teach her to ride. Southern ladies aren’t usually good at it._

“Would you like to go riding with me? There’s still plenty of time before the tourney starts. It’ll be fun, you’ll see,” Lyanna told her as gently as she could.

Cersei did not look pleased with the invitation.

“Who do you think you are? Do you really think, me, a Lannister of Casterly Rock would go riding with you? A northern barbarian who doesn’t know how to act like a lady?,” the golden maid asked her, her green eyes clear with arrogance.

Lyanna winced. She hadn’t expected that response, and it stung. But despite that, Cersei’s response triggered her wolf blood.

“I’m not a barbarian. I’m just not willing to act like a frail lady who can’t defend herself. And I’m a Stark of Winterfell, Lady Cersei. The Starks and Lannisters are on the same tier of nobility, just under royalty, so you have no right to think you are superior to me,” Lyanna said, her wolf blood running strong.

Cersei frowned, and even in Lya’s anger, she could not help but think how cute that made Cersei look.

“I have every right! The Lannisters are rich! We are the richest family, and the most powerful! You Starks are poor in comparison to us. And your traditions are strange and barbaric, with those scary weirwood trees and your gruff demeanor,” Cersei exclaimed, her cheeks tinting the prettiest shade of pink.

Before Lyanna could utter an intelligent response, Cersei strutted off into the crowd of nobles, and faded from view.

_Horseshit. This is not the way I planned for this to go._

C-A

Lyanna decided she would compete in the tourney as a mystery night. She had to do it, for Howland Reed. She’d call herself The Knight of the Laughing Tree.

And so she competed, won, and rode up to Cersei Lannister, and crowned her her Queen of Love and Beauty, by laying a crown of blue winter roses on her lap.

The crowd gasped, and Cersei gasped as well, blushing like a maid from one of the songs.

She knew that Cersei could not see her, because if she had, she wouldn’t have been blushing so profusely. As the mystery knight, Lyanna had the option of revealing her identity or not, and she chose the latter.

Lyanna rode away from the lists, smirking non stop until she reached the Stark tent to take off her mismatched armor.

Cersei 

“Jaime, I think the Stark girl crowned me Queen of Love and Beauty,” Cersei told her brother, pacing back and forth in the Lannister tent.

Jaimie gave her a queer look.

“How can you be so certain, sister? Is the Stark girl as smitten with you as you are with her? Am I missing something?,” Jaimie teased.

Cersei slapped Jaimie in the face, her anger rising.

“Don’t you ever think of spouting such vile nonsense again! I am not smitten with her. I think she crowned me because the armor was mismatched, insinuating that since she is a woman since she could not find proper armor, the knight rode very well and defeated all the opponents, Lyanna Stark has been said to be an excellent horse rider, and the shield was painted with a weirwood tree of the old gods, the religion of the northmen, and most importantly the Starks,” Cersei concluded, convinced with her analysis.

Jaime sat down as calm as ever, considering what she said.

“It would appear your assessment is correct, now that I think of it. It was Lyanna Stark who crowned you her queen. But Cersei, I know you return her affections. It’s just like you to be incredibly rude with someone when you are in love with them, because you are too proud to admit it, and you don’t want to love her but you do, so you push her away as much as you can, in hopes of pushing down your feelings as well. I overheard some of your conversation with the wolf girl a bit earlier, and I heard you being rude when she tried to invite you for horseriding. Lyanna was just trying to capture your heart, and it appears she already succeeded beforehand, whether you like it or not,” Jaimie concluded, his eyes capturing his twin’s with intent.

_Oh Gods. It is true. I fell in love with Lyanna Stark at first glance, and I’ve been trying to push her away because I’m too proud to admit that I’ve fallen in love with another woman. I was supposed to love Rhaegar._

“Lyanna and I have no future together, Jaime. We are both women, she is betrothed to Robert Baratheon and me, well. . . I’ll probably marry some high lord since the king refused me for Rhaegar and chose that Dornish wench instead. I will continue to push these feelings aside, now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go speak to father,” Cersei gathered her silken skirts and exited the tent, leaving her brother inside.

Cersei didn’t have to speak to her father at all, but needed desperately to get away from the truth. Much to her dismay, Lyanna noted her presence and came to her.

Lyanna was wearing trousers and northern leather, as she walked over to her with a small grin on her face. She bowed.

“My lady, I apologize for what happened earlier. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just-,” Lyanna was cut off by Cersei.

“I know exactly what you were trying to do, Lyanna. And there was no need because you had already succeeded,” Cersei paused to look at Lyanna Stark in the eyes, her heart already starting to race.

Lyanna frowned a little in confusion.

“My lady, I’m afraid I don’t understand. Succeeded in what?,” Lya asked her her steel eyes full of wonder.

_Oh Gods help me._

“I know you fancy me, Lyanna Stark. I know it was you who crowned me your Queen of Love and Beauty. And what I’m trying to say is that, you had already won my heart way before doing that. And I didn’t want to admit it, so I resorted to being rude to you in hopes of spurring you away, but it just didn’t work. You have my heart in your hands, Lyanna Stark,” Cersei said, nervously awaiting the wolf girl’s reply.

Lyanna’s smirk turned lopsided and full of delight and relief.

“Thank the damn Gods. I never thought you would ever love me back, Cersei Lannister. The first time I saw you, I wanted you. How did you the mystery knight was me?,” Lya asked, gently grabbing both of Cersei’s hands into hers.

Cersei blushed, her heart pounding like some maiden from the songs. Lyanna touching her hands made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“I just knew,” Cersei whispered.

Lyanna’s grin full of love made Cersei want to melt into her arms. As quick as lightning, Lyanna’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Cersei gasped, the feeling of Lyanna’s tongue coaxing it’s way into her mouth making waves of pleasure surge through her body. Lyanna’s kiss was full of love and intense feeling. When they parted, Lyanna was breathing heavily.

“I love you, Cersei Lannister,” Lyanna told her.

Cersei looked at her with love.

“I love you too, Lyanna Stark,” Cersei replied, content with being held close to her new lover.

They were the wolf and the lion, the moon and the sun, forever connected, and hopelessly and irrevocably in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this drabble! I've been thinking of Lyanna and Cersei lately, and it suddenly struck me how fun it would be to write a love story between the both of them!


End file.
